Eternal Flame
by CandyAndSweetGirl
Summary: Renesmee empieza a darse cuenta de que es realmente el amor
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno esta es mi primera historia así que espero que os guste!^_^ (Porfi no seáis muy duros plis T.T)**

Tres meses después de la visita de los Vulturis para averiguar sobre mí, y mi existencia, yo y Jacob estábamos cazando, cuando ví llegar el coche de mi abuelo Charlie. Jake me miró, dejamos las piezas y volvimos a la casa grande a tiempo para darle la bienvenida. Él volvía a estar confundido por mi extraño crecimiento, mis padres le contaban que pronto iba a ser mi cumpleaños, y yo y Jake nos miramos. No recordaba que pronto iba a cumplir 2 años, Jake me dedico una sonrisa y yo confundida, se la devolví.

El abuelo se despidió de nosotros y nos dijo que tenía que ir a cenar, que Sue le estaba esperando. Nosotros nos despedimos de él y todos volvimos a hacer lo que habíamos dejado a medias. Jake y yo reanudamos la caza. Emmet y Rosali siguieron dándose besitos, mientras papa y mama hablaban sobre los preparativos de mi cumpleaños. Al rato se les añadió la tía Alice, la abuela Esme y el abuelo Carlisle estaba trabajando en el despacho.

Cuando Jake y yo terminamos de cazar entramos dentro para ver un rato la tele.

5 minutos después, vinieron mis padres y se sentaron junto a nosotros. Yo me puse entre Jake y mi madre, mi padre se sentó en el sillón sin quitarle la vista de encima a Jake, a mi me hacia gracia que no le quitara la vista porque yo sabia perfectamente que le podía leer la mente y no hacia falta mirarlo, pero aun así me hacia gracia.

Hoy he cazado un puma, mamá - le dije toda orgullosa mientras le ponía la mano en la cara y le mostraba la imagen.

¿Y te ha gustado?- me dijo mi madre realmente contenta mirando a mi padre de reojo que sonreía.

¡Jajajaja! ¿Que si le ha gustado? le ha encantado!- rio a carcajadas Jake.

De repente en las noticias pusieron la foto de un joven que había desaparecido. Mis padres intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación, mientras yo me preguntaba a que esa mirada, mi padre me respondió a la pregunta.

- Esta investigación la esta llevando a cabo tu abuelo y nos preocupa que no pueda estar aquí por tu cumpleaños, eso es todo.- Aclaro el, aunque yo seguía pensando que eso no era realmente lo que les preocupaba.

Al cabo de un rato mi padre se levanto y mi madre le siguió. Jake me miró y me dio un abrazo mientras me decía:

Buenas noches, Nessie.- me dijo, mientras yo me ruborizaba.

Hasta mañana, Jake.- le dije, él asintió y yo me fui con mis padres a la casita del bosque.

Mi madre me puso el pijama y cogió un libro para leérmelo como todos los días, esta vez eligió el libro romántico "_Besos de caramelo"_ nunca me lo había leído. Entonces recordé que mi padre se lo había regalado a mi madre el año pasado.

Cuando iba por el capitulo 2 decidió parar porqué yo estaba "semifrita" me dio un beso en la frente, dejo el libro y se fue a su habitación con mi padre.

-Buenos días Nessie,- Me despertaron mis padres contentos, como siempre.

-Vístete, hoy vamos los tres de caza, - me dijo mi madre. Yo salte corriendo de la cama y me vestí con lo primero que me encontré y los acompañe a la salida.

Serían las doce cuando vi a Jake con su manada, Seth y Leah en su forma lobuna.

Jake se giró y me dedicó una gran sonrisa. Avisé a mi madre, ella se giró y mi padre también. Entonces nos acercamos a donde estaban ellos, Seth y mi padre se dedicaron una sonrisa mientras mi madre miraba a Jake con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Eh Jake, que te parece si tu y yo echamos una carrera?- le dijo mi madre a Jake, mi padre y Seth se rieron mientras Leah sonreía.

-Bueno Bells, si insistes… pero sabes que te voy a ganar.- Dijo Jake todo travieso.

-Un, dos, TRES!- Dije yo y salieron disparados a la casa grande, nosotros les seguimos de muy cerca.

Al llegar, mi madre y Jake reían sobre algún chiste gracioso de los de Jake.

Había ganado mi madre como siempre, aunque Jake sabía que mi madre siempre le iba ganar, él nunca se cansaba de intentarlo.

Jake se acercó a mi mientras yo le ponía la imagen de mi madre y él corriendo, él se rio y yo también.

Bueno, este ha sido el primer capitulo espero que os haya gustado! n_n (Y si no os ha gustado, entonces es que no tenéis gusto ¬¬) XD


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Porfavor, dejadme algún review sobre la historia pues es mi primera vez y quiero hacerlo bien! Se os quiere!

**Capitulo2:**

No podía ser mas feliz en aquel momento, Jake estaba conmigo junto a toda mi familia, sentía que lo tenía todo, o al menos esa era mi sensación. Me acerqué a Jake y le alcé mis manos haciendo ademán para que me cogiera en sus brazos. Él al momento lo entendió y me cogió. Le abracé. Mire a mis padres que se miraban con amor entrelazando sus miradas, perdiéndose en su propio mundo, no pude evitarlo y mire a Jake, él también me miraba y le dedique una gran sonrisa. De pronto mi estomago rugió provocando que todos me miraran.

-Vamos de caza, Jake?- Le pregunte mientras mi padre ponía un semblante serio.

-Cariño, si quieres podemos ir nosotros, en ves de Jake- dijo mi madre un poco nerviosa, sabia que no le gustaba la idea de dejarme sola en el bosque, tenía miedo de que me pasara algo, pero no me iba pasar nada, pues Jake cuidaba de mí, siempre.

-No! Quiero que venga Jake!- Me quejé girándome para poder ver su expresión, me sonreía, podía ver a través de sus ojos que era realmente feliz, porque yo quería que fuera él y solo él.

-Está bien, puedes ir con Jake. Yo de mientras me quedare aquí con tu padre- mis padres intercambiaron una sonrisa picarona y luego se besaron

-Vale! ¿Vamos, Jake?-

-Vamos!- fue corriendo hacía un árbol y luego volvió a aparecer pero en su forma lobuna, al momento fui corriendo y me subí en su lomo enterrando mi cabeza en su pelaje, aspirando aquel aroma que me gustaba tanto.

Nos alejamos de la casa con rapidez, y al momento capté el aroma de unos alces que pasaban por allí "mal momento para pasear, pobres" me sentía mal por apropiarme de su vida sin darles ocasión de defenderse, pero era yo o ellos. Baje del lomo de Jake y me dirigí hacia ellos. Me bebí la sangre de tres de ellos mientras que Jake solo se bebió dos, le sonreí indicándole que ya era hora de que volviéramos, pues se hacía tarde y mis padres se estarían preocupando por nada. Jake fue hacía un árbol y cuando volvió solamente llevaba sus pantalones, porqué la camiseta se le había roto al transformarse.

-Hola, de nuevo Jake!-

-Hola, mi vida- me dio un beso y fuimos andando hacía la casa grande lentamente.

-Sabes, cada vez cazas mejor, estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Lo sabes, no?-Sonreí.

-Si, mi querido Alfa- le dije graciosa lanzándome a sus brazos, cuando estaba en sus brazos, era como estar en el lugar que había sido predestinado para mí. Reímos juntos, mientras nos mirábamos. Me encantaban sus ojos, él lo sabia, sabia que sus ojos me encantaban, yo sin saberlo haría cualquier cosa que me pidiera, él también, pues yo sabia que él estaba imprimado de mí y eso me hacía feliz, porqué yo no podía imaginarme una vida sin él, sin aquellos ojos oscuros mirándome llenos de felicidad. Yo le amaba desde siempre, de una manera inconsciente siempre lo había echo y estaba segura de que siempre lo haría, no iba a dejar que nada se interpusiera en nuestra historia, todavía por terminar, apenas.

- Jake, me prometes que nunca te irás de mi lado?-

-Te lo prometo, Nessie- Me dijo con voz seria.- Palabra de Alfa. Además aunque quisiera, no podría.-esto último lo dijo sonriéndome, dulcemente.

-Yo tampoco podría hacerlo, Jake.- le di un suave beso en la mejilla y fuimos dentro con toda la familia.

-Hola mama, ya no tengo hambre.- le dije al ver que me iba a preguntar por eso.

-Jake, si tienes sueño puedes dormir en mi habitación, a mi no me importa.- le dije a Jake en ver que se moría de sueño, papa por el contrario puso mala cara.

-No hace falta, Nessie.

-Si hace falta, no me gustaría que te pasara nada, imagínate que vas andando de camino a tu casa y te desmayas del sueño.- le dije imitando el puchero de tía Alice.

-Esta bien, si insistes… me quedaré a dormir aquí,- Sonreí contenta había logrado mi objetivo, Jake y yo dormiríamos juntos mientras él me cantaba mi nana, subimos arriba y me puse mi pijama mama me dio un beso de buenas noches y papa otro se fueron y me dejaron durmiendo en brazos de mi Jake, él empezó a cantar mi nana pero al cabo de un rato se quedo dormido, rato después me dormí yo.

-Buenos días, cielo – me dijo suavemente mi madre, al verme despierta al momento vino mi padre y me dio un beso de buenos días. Al momento me dí cuenta de que faltaba algo muy importante en mi habitación: Jake. Mi padre al leer mi mente puso mala cara pero mi madre con tan solo una mirada hizo que cambiara su cara inmediatamente.

-Tuvo que irse a hacer una ronda, no te preocupes. Enseguida vendrá.- me dijo mi madre.

Me levanté y fui al baño mientras mis padres se iban de la habitación, me di una ducha, y fui a mi vestidor, que era enorme gracias a la tía Alice que le encantaba comprar toda la ropa que me tendría que poner yo luego, elegí unos pantalones estrechos negros, unas bailarinas blancas y una camiseta de rayas negras y blancas.

Al bajar Jake ya estaba allí, me dio un beso en la mejilla y yo le dí otro, le dediqué una sonrisa. Me encantaba que estuviera siempre a mi lado cuidándome y queriéndome como solo él sabía hacer abrazándome con sus fuertes brazos y sonriéndome.

-Qué haremos hoy, Jake?-

-Lo que tú quieras- dijo, noté que estaba de muy buen humor.

-Había pensado que podríamos ir a la playa, pero solo si tú quieres- le dije precipitadamente.

-Pues claro que quiero, Nessie, iría a cualquier lugar del mundo con tal de poder estar a tu lado y tú lo sabes- Un carraspeo de mí padre nos hizo darnos la vuelta, pues a mí se me había olvidado por completo de su presencia, pero no había de que preocuparnos, al momento mi madre lo miró y se tranquilizó, otra vez los dos en su mundo paralelo.

-Pues entonces vamos.- Me acerqué a mis padres i les dí un beso a cada uno- Os quiero, adiós!

Mis padres me despidieron y se miraron fijamente, mientras yo y Jake salíamos de casa.

Me monte en su camioneta y con la excusa de que hacía un poco de frío, me senté muy cerca de él, él sonrió ante mi comentario, pues sabía que yo no notaba mucho el frío y el calor.

No sé por qué pero últimamente la necesidad de estar a su lado, junto a él se me había echo mayor. Ahora cuando estaba a su lado era realmente feliz, yo sabía desde el primer momento en que nos miramos que entre los dos había algo especial, él estaba imprimado de mí y yo en un futuro lo estaría de él pero nunca imagine que fuera a ser tan pronto, yo aparentaba tener 15 años cuando en realidad solamente tenía 3 años. Habíamos llegado a la playa y entre risas y palabras tontas, cuando ví al viejo Billy. Me puse muy contenta y fui corriendo a saludarlo dejando a Jake atrás, intentando seguirme.

-Hola Billy!-

-Hola, Nessie, como estás? Si que has crecido!

-Yo bien, y tu? Hace tiempo que no te veía.

-Hola, papa – dijo Jake

-Yo estoy bien, buenos días Jake, así que te has pasado la noche con Nessie, eh?

-Sí papa, pensaba que lo sabías, siento no habértelo dicho.- dijo Jake un poco avergonzado.

-Si, yo le insistí en que se quedara, espero que no te enfades.-

-¿Enfadarme? Yo, por eso?- empezó a reír junto con Jake.- Tranquila, no me enfadaré y ahora iros, no os quiero entretener.

Nos despedimos de él y fuimos hacía la orilla, nos sentamos encima de la arena y nos miramos.

-Nessie, alguna vez te he dicho que eres mi pequeño monstruito?- dijo tímidamente, yo le sonreí, no cabía tanta felicidad en mi pecho, si el mundo se terminara en ese momento no me habría importado mucho, era feliz y estaba con Jake y eso era lo único que me importaba.

-No, y yo te he dicho que eres mi lobo favorito?- estaba realmente nerviosa cuando le dije eso últimamente empezaba a sentir algo muy bonito por Jake, según que situaciones me ponía muy nerviosa y notaba como una extraña sensación en el estómago.

-Creo recordar que… no.-

_Siento terminar en mal momento pero me quede sin inspiración! Dejad algún review con alguna idea! =P besosss


	3. Chapter 3

Buenooo aqui estoy otra vezz espero que esta nueva entrega de mi historia os guste tanto como a mí!

Nos vemos abajoo! ^-^

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron, y otra vez sin poder evitarlo me perdí en sus hermosos ojos oscuros, otra vez volví a sentir ese cosquilleo interno en mi estómago, creo que tendría que acostumbrarme a sentir esa hermosa sensación siempre que estuviera con Jake.

-Nessie…. Yo…

-Jake…..

Estábamos los dos nerviosos de repente, sin saber como ni porque mi mente se quedo en blanco. Él había intentado decirme y yo a él también no sabía lo que acababa de pasar esta muy confusa. Él se había girado no me miraba, y me hacía sentir mal, creía que yo había echo algo mal. Le cogí del mentón obligándolo a mirarme, y en su mirada pude ver dolor, desesperación. Lo entendí él se sentía mal porque yo aun era demasiado pequeña y no podía decirme lo que él quisiera, pero yo quería que me lo dijera, quería que me tratase como a alguien mayor y no como a una niña pequeña necesitada de protección. Porqué no podía entenderme nadie?

-Jake, dímelo, por favor deja de tratarme como a una niña, sabes que no lo soy, y también sabes lo que siento por ti.- La mirada de Jake cambió al momento de decir esas últimas palabras.

-Dime, entonces, dime que es lo que sientes por mí- Su mirada ahora reflejaba miedo, preocupación y esperanza. No sabía que responder porqué tampoco sabía que era exactamente lo que sentía por Jake, pero de lo que si que estaba segura era de dos cosas:

Yo no quería que Jake sufriera lo más mínimo por mi respuesta y quería que al escuchar mi respuesta pudiera por fin dejar de tratarme como una niña pequeña.

-Jake, yo… no se… es algo como…no... lo he sentido antes... es diferente-Estaba muy nerviosa y él también, sus ojos relejaban mas esperanza. Le acerqué mi mano a su cara y con mi don le mostré como me sentía al verle, cuando él me abrazaba y sobretodo cuando me perdía en sus ojos. Cuando termine de mostrárselo me sonreía, mostrando su hermosa sonrisa contagiosa, al instante sonreí tímidamente, yo pues todavía no sabía, que era aquello, pero por la reacción de Jake, estaba segura de que era algo muy bueno, algo que cambiaria cada segundo de mi vida.

-Nessie, …

El móvil sonó justo en el momento menos inapropiado y como no, era mi padre; Edward el padre protector.

*-Si, papa?

*-Nessie, es hora de volver

*-Papa, no podemos quedarnos un rato, mas?- Antes de que mi padre pudiera contestar Jake cogió el móvil, y le dijo a mi padre:

*-Claro, Edward enseguida estamos aquí, no te preocupes

*-De acuerdo, no tardéis mas de lo necesario, entendido?

*-Claro papa.-le dije irónicamente, recuperando el control de mi teléfono.- Adiós.

*-Adiós, cielo- y colgó

-Jake, tu siempre un perfecto caballero- dije rodando los ojos

-Si, forma parte de mi encanto, Nessie- me respondió, él.

Así que deshicimos el camino que habíamos hecho y nos volvimos a subir a su camioneta, y yo sin saber que escusa poner esta vez para estar cerca de Jake, me puse sin más. Cuando entro por su puerta me miro con sorpresa y alegría, entendí que no le desagradaba la idea de hacer el camino de vuelta a casa conmigo pegada a su lado. Se sentó se puso el cinturón y un brazo por encima de mi hombro a modo de protección, mientras que yo me abracaba a su cintura.

Estuvimos todo el viaje así hasta que llegamos a casa, vi a mis padres de la misma forma en la que estaba yo con Jake, y sin saber por qué, me resulto gracioso, al momento, me separe de Jake y bajé del coche y fuí corriendo a abrazar a mis padres.

-Hola cielo, como te ha ido?-pregunto mama muy dulcemente

-Bien, nos lo pasamos en grande, vimos al viejo Billy, y estuvimos por la playa.

-Y como esta tu padre, Jake?- dijo mi madre pero esta vez refiriéndose a Jake

-Ya sabes como siempre, bueno yo me voy ya, tengo que hacer una ronda y luego me iré a casa a dormir algo.

- Bueno, pues entonces, que duermas bien

-Buenas noches- dijo él.

-Àdios, Jake, nos vemos mañana?- le dije yo no quería irme a dormir sin saber que Jake volvería a por mí.

-Claro Nessie, ya lo sabes.- Se despidió él y yo me fui a dormir.

De repente corría en la lluvia, estaba en un bosque que me resultaba muy familiar, y allí estaba él, pero que le sucedía? Estaba en el suelo, herido, quise chillar su nombre, pero de mis labios no salía ninguna palabra. Por fin llegué, dios santo!, le costaba respirar, tenía heridas por todas partes, y no se movía, y yo allí sin poder hacer nada, de repente, abrió los ojos e intentó decirme algo, note algo caliente en mis mejillas, estaba llorando.

-Nessie, no llores- me dijo con muchísima dificultad, a lo que yo le respondí

-Como quieres que no llore, si al verte así se me desgarra el alma- Su corazón cada vez latía mas despacio, y yo no paraba de preguntarme porqué sus heridas no se curaban al momento, como le pasaba antes, de repente y cesando todos mis pensamientos, su corazón dejo de latir.

-NOOOO!-

Y desperté, estaba en mi habitación con mis padres al lado, con la cara alarmada. Suspire todo había sido una pesadilla, Jake estaba bien, tenía que estarlo.

-Cariño, estas bien?- pregunto mi madre

-Si, eso creo- le dije confusa, pues todavía no estaba segura de el estado de Jake.

-Cariño, Jake esta bien, solo ha sido una pesadilla, tranquila- me dijo mi padre, con que estaba bien, por fin podía respirar tranquila, pero hasta que no lo viera con mis propios ojos no me lo creería.

-Cariño, puedes mostrarme tu pesadilla? – me pregunto mama dudosa, de hacerlo o no, puse mi mano en su mejilla, y le mostré toda mi pesadilla. Al terminar mi madre también tenía esa cara de espanto que había tenido yo. Mi madre se fue y yo me di una ducha y me vestí, baje corriendo y les pregunte por Jake.

-Esta al llegar, cielo- respondió mi padre. Y tal y como había dicho mi padre Jake apareció en unos momentos en el umbral de la puerta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Buenos días, familia- Jake se fijo en mi cara y pregunto- Ocurre algo?

-Buenos días, Jake, bueno, ocurre que bueno… yoo….-empecé pero no pude seguir me era imposible decírselo a Jake.

-Nessie, ha tenido una pesadilla, donde tu, estabas herido y …-Dijo papa, al ver que yo no podía continuar.

-Oh! Nessie, yo, era solo una pesadilla, estoy bien, losiento.-dijo Jake mientras yo me lanzaba a sus brazos y él enterraba su cabeza en mis rizos aspirando mi aroma.

-No tienes porqué disculparte, solo, prométeme que nunca te iras de mi lado, y me dejarás sola, prométemelo, por favor- Le dije intentando evitar sollozar, no podía parar de pensar en la pesadilla, en el latir de su corazón que quería que nunca dejará de latir, porqué yo no podía imaginar un mundo sin Jake.

-Pues claro que te lo prometo, Nessie, jamás te dejare sola, te lo prometo.- Pasaron unos minutos y nosotros seguíamos abrazados, no quería despegarme de Jake, hasta que un carraspeo de mi padre hizo que Jake me soltara, le puse mi mano en su mejilla mostrándole la pesadilla que había tenido.

-Bueno, nos vamos o nos quedamos?- me dijo de repente Jake

-Nos vamos, adiós- les di un beso a cada uno y me fui con Jake, esta vez para mi sorpresa no había venido con su camioneta, sino que había venido con su moto, no pude evitar sonreír, siempre había deseado subir con Jake en su moto, pero todos decían que era demasiado pequeña, por otro lado, sabía que tendría que estar abrazada a Jake durante todo el recorrido y la idea me gustaba mucho.

Llegamos, Jake me había vuelto a llevar a la playa, pero esta vez había traido una manta para poder sentarnos sin mancharnos la ropa porqué sino tía Alice iba a matarme, si traía la ropa sucia de arena.

Sin pensarlo dos veces me estire en la manta dejando que el poco sol que había ese día iluminara todos lo poros de mi piel, Jake se me quedó mirando con una cara que hizo que mi cuerpo recibiera una descarga eléctrica muy dulce, me levante dejándole sitio y me volví a sentar a su lado, los dos estábamos viendo, el mar, escuchando aquel sonido que me encantaba. Quise decirle tantas cosas, pero no sabía como expresarme, así que decidí apoyar mi cabeza en su hombro dejando que el me acariciara mi cabello, puse una mano en su perfecto pecho, y él la acarició. Nos quedamos así un buen rato, hasta que subí un poco mi cara para poder observarlo. Sonreía, tenía una expresión de paz, subí mi mano de su pecho y la apoyé en su mejilla, preguntándole por qué estaba tan tranquilo y feliz.

-Te parecerá una tontería-

-No, cuéntamelo, por favor- le supliqué, y me acerqué mas, hasta llegar a su oído.-Jake, cuéntamelo.

Jake me miró, mientras nuestros ojos se encontraban, nunca habíamos estado tan cerca, mi corazón latía a una velocidad de vértigo, y pude oír que el suyo también. No sabía que hacer, quería hacer algo más, pero tampoco quería separarme de él.

-Simplemente que estés aquí, hace que sea feliz- dijo Jake suavemente.

-Jake, yo… - mi vista se desvió a sus labios, quería saber como se sentirían sus labios encima de los míos, quería saber cual era su sabor, quería un beso suyo.

Él se fue separando lentamente, hasta volver la vista sobre el mar, y yo un poco enfadada, no tuve mas remedio que separar mis labios de su oído, y volver a apoyar mi cabeza en su hombro.

-Jake, yo me alegro de que tu seas feliz

-Pues ya sabes, si quieres que lo sea solo tienes que pasar un rato conmigo- me dijo el dulcemente.

-Sabes que si fuera por mí, pasaría toda mi vida junto a ti.

-Y que es lo que te impide, pasar toda tu vida junto a mi?- eso último lo dijo mirándome, temiendo mi respuesta.

-Pues, que si paso todo el tiempo contigo, para mi familia no tendré.-le dije provocando que volviera a sonreír.

-Pues, que se aguanten-

-Jake, no seas malo,- le dije dándole un golpe en el hombro.-No creo que mis padres dejen que pase toda mi vida con alguien que quiere separarme de ellos.

Jake río y yo con él, pues su sonrisa era muy contagiosa. Con Jake el tiempo siempre pasaba muy rápido, sin darme tiempo apenas de saborearlo. Llegó el momento mas bonito; la puesta de sol, me encantaba ver el sol poniéndose, mientras veía que iban llegando todos mis amigos de la Push. Hoy era día de leyenda en la playa. Poco a poco fueron llegando todos mientras Jake y yo no nos movíamos de nuestra posición. Al final Seth se acercó para saludarnos y avisarnos de que estaban apunto de empezar.

-Hola, chicos!-nos saludo Seth muy contento como siempre.

-Hola, Seth!-le devolví el saludo

-Hola, Seth- le dijo Jake, aunque no estaba tan contento como antes, decidí preguntárselo luego.

-Ehm, chicos siento arruinaros el momento pero esta apunto de empezar la reunión del consejo, y ya sabes Jake que como Alpha tu no puedes faltar.

-Esta bien, ya vamos- Nos levantamos, y recogimos nuestras cosas para trasladarlas un poco más arriba donde estaban todos apunto de empezar.

Poco a poco fui saludando a todos, a las novias de la manada, a los chicos, y a los ancianos. Jake se levantó y fue directo a la mesa de comida, cogió un plato lleno de comida y fue hasta donde yo le estaba esperando, se sentó y empezó a comer mientras yo, a su lado le miraba, nunca entendería como podía tener tanta hambre, comer tanto y no engordar. Manteniendo ese cuerpo, esculpido por los dioses.

Quieres algo?-Me dijo

No, sabes que no me gusta la comida humana,

No me refería a eso, pero es que como me mirabas sin decir nada, pensé que tenias hambre

No, pero me gusta mirarte, pero si te importa tanto, dejo de hacerlo.

Ah, pues entonces sigue mirando, a mi no me importa.

Seguí mirándole igual que antes solo que ahora él me miraba, y sonreía. Saber el porqué de esas sonrisas sin explicación, me encantaba. Jake, era mi mejor amigo, mi hermano, y…. puede que en un futuro algo mas.

De golpe entro mi padre, y tuve que cambiar mis buenas vistas para mirarle a la cara. Siempre ponía cara de enfado, cuando miraba a Jake y pensaba en él de una manera, que hacia que mi padre se enfadara, por los pensamientos leídos en mi mente.

-Nessie, yo no me enfado- me dijo papa

-No papa, claro que no, tu no te enfadas, solo pones caras raras- le dije inocentemente

-Venga Edie, no te enfades con Nessie- le dijo Jake

Papa salió remugando de la cocina, mire a Jake ya había terminado de comer, nunca iba a entender como le podía gustar la comida humana y comérsela tan rápidamente.


End file.
